Hati yang kembali
by Miss Spearsza
Summary: ... Duniaku tak lagi sama saat kau tak disini. Ketakutan jikalau kau tak lagi percaya. Tertutup hal-hal yang bukan milik kita. Kembalilah, karena aku hanya mencintaimu./Ketika hati berbicara dan menginginkan pemiliknya untuk kembali. DLDR.
Atensi sang pemilik iris sehijau klorofil itu berpaling ketika onyx menyambut pandangannya. Langkah yang semula pasti itu perlahan mengendur kemudian berbalik arah. Menggores pedih pada hati seorang pemuda yang menatapnya nanar dalam diam. Bahu mungil pelepas penatnya menjauh perlahan. Semakin mengecil sampai tak tergapai.

Tersembunyi di balik air muka yang mengatakan bahwa ia baik-baik saja, ada sejuta luka yang tertoreh saat tatapannya bersirobok lurus dengan iris sekelam malam itu. Buku dalam dekapannya diremas dengan erat. Bibir dalamnya tergigit menahan perih. Satu tahun lima bulan bukanlah waktu yang singkat jika ia mau untuk sekedar mengingat banyaknya hal yang sudah mereka lalui.

Setitik air mata jatuh mengikuti gravitasi. Sebelum air mata yang lainnya ikut merembes pertahanannya, ia berlari sekencang mungkin. Menjauh dan menjauh.

Dalam hati ia merapal. Meski tak akan terdengar.

 _Maafkan aku._

 _Maaf ..._

 _Maaf ..._

 _Maaf ..._

 _... Sasuke_ -kun

.

.

.

Miss Spearsza's Present

.

.

.

 _Hati yang kembali_

.

.

.

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

(Tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun, hanya hiburan semata. Warning : _If you don't like this, please click back_ )

.

.

.

.

Bukan sesuatu yang mudah.

Ada banyak hal yang harus mampu dimengertinya.

Namun ia memiliki batas dan tidak setangguh seharusnya.

Ia adalah gadis normal, bukan malaikat yang berdada lapang.

Dua hari yang lalu ia melihatnya. Meski bukan lagi hal tabu, namun sejak lama hatinya mulai teriris. Hanya senyum dan kepercayaan yang menjadi kekuatannya untuk bertahan. Tapi, seperti yang dikatakan sebelumnya, ia memiliki batas dan tidak setangguh seharusnya. Ia tetap gadis normal. Ya. Haruno Sakura bukan malaikat yang berdada lapang.

Tampan adalah hal nomor satu yang dimiliki seorang Uchiha Sasuke, Sakura akui itu. Kepintarannya menjadi andalan pihak kampus untuk menjadikannya ketua organisasi tertinggi di Universitas. Badan Eksekutif Mahasiswa.

Ketenarannya bertambah. Jika sebelumnya hanya para gadis satu jurusan, maka kini satu Universitas.

Sakura tidak pernah merasa tersaingi karena sejak awal hati pemuda itu menjatuhkan pilihan padanya. Dengan tulus sebagaimana yang selalu Sakura berikan sejak awal. Meski Sakura hanya gadis biasa. Tidak cantik, pintar apalagi tenar. Sungguh-sungguh hanya gadis biasa.

Maka, bolehkan ia merasa cemburu?

Cemburu karena Sasuke berada di lingkupan gadis yang tenar. Cemburu karena ia tidak cukup cantik untuk bersanding dengannya. Cemburu karena Sasuke selalu menjadi tatapan liar para gadis di kampusnya, setiap hari. Cemburu karena bisa saja pemuda itu memiliki ketertarikan dengan gadis nan cantik dan cerdas di organisasinya.

Kian hari hal itu mengirisnya. Perih dan semakin perih.

"Kau melamun lagi."

Sakura menoleh dan mendapati Tenten menyodorkan minuman berisotonik. Ia menarik senyum paksa di wajahnya, "Terima kasih,"

"Tidak pulang? Bukankah kelas kita sudah tidak ada mata kuliah lain?"

Kepala bersurai merah muda yang terbiasa dikepang kendur itu menggeleng. Membiarkan anak rambutnya bergoyang halus. "Mengerjakan tugas kelompok. Kau sudah selesai?"

Tenten menghabiskan minuman sodanya yang tinggal setengah dalam sekali teguk. Gadis tomboy itu bersendawa kecil sesudahnya, "Berbagi tugas lewat email. Teman-teman kelompokku terlalu malas untuk mengadakan kerja kelompok bersama,"

Sakura mendengus kecil. Ia membuka kaleng minumannya dalam diam, raut wajahnya sangat tidak bersemangat. Tenten menangkap itu. "Ada apa denganmu?"

Sebelum meneguk, Sakura menoleh heran pada partner sebangkunya. "Aku baik-baik saja. Memang apa yang kau pikirkan?"

Tenten tertawa renyah, "Senjata ampuh para gadis galau, ' _aku baik-baik saja_ ',"

Sakura tidak berniat membalasnya. Diteguknya minuman isotonik itu dan menelannya secara perlahan. Membasahi kerongkongannya yang kering akibat suhu yang meningkat. Mengabaikan ucapan Tenten agar tidak terbahas lebih jauh. Cukup baginya. Cukup.

Panorama sore terlihat indah ketika matanya memandang lurus ke dalam cakrawala. Kantin lantai dua memang menjadi favorit sebagian besar mahasiswa dan mahasiswi di sini, termasuk Sakura. Pukul empat sore. Itulah yang terbaca pada arlogi digital miliknya.

"Aku tahu kau tidak sampai hati mengakhirinya. Kau juga pasti terluka."

Sunyi dipecah oleh suara Tenten. Bagai guntur yang menyambar hatinya. Sakura menoleh dan menatap gadis bercepol itu dalam diam.

"Orang mengatakan mata adalah jendela hati. Kau membuktikan itu, Sakura. Kau mengakhiri bukan karena kau ingin. Tetapi menghindari kenyataan bahwa kau sangat tersingkir, dan itu melukaimu telak,"

"Aku tidak—"

"Dan kau selalu membodohi dirimu sendiri. Merendahkan dirimu sendiri. Membandingkan banyak hal dengan gadis-gadis seperti mereka. Jelas-jelas kau berbeda,"

Sakura menunduk dalam. Hatinya tercubit luar biasa. Tenten adalah teman akrabnya di kelas. Bagaimana mungkin ia tidak mengetahuinya. Sepintar apapun Sakura untuk menyembunyikan, maka akan tercium jua.

Dan ketika itu, sosok Uchiha Sasuke berjalan seorang diri di bawah sana. Menyampir tas punggungnya pada satu bahu. Angin sore menggoyangkan rambutnya. Menghasilkan jeritan dari beberapa gadis yang kebetulan melintas. Pesona Uchiha.

Air matanya menetes kembali. Sakura tidak ingin naif dan munafik kali ini. Melihat punggung tegap itu menjauh dari pandangannya, getaran rasa yang masih ada menyeruak keluar. Namun terselubung oleh perih yang kian bertambah tanpa penjelasan.

Mungkinkah ia memang berbeda bagi Uchiha Sasuke?

Istimewa, atau tidak sama sekali?

* * *

.

.

 _Hati yang kembali_

.

.

* * *

"Jadi bagaimana menurutmu?"

Sudah menjadi kebiasaan sejak dua hari yang lalu Sasuke mengabaikan rapat organisasi yang mana dia adalah pemimpinnya. Melamun menjadi satu hobi baru yang kini dilakoninya, setidaknya menurut Naruto, sebagai wakil ketua sekaligus sahabat karib. Sejak satu jam yang lalu ia menjelaskan mengenai konsep _Dies Natalies_ tahun ini dengan mulut yang hampir berbusa, tapi ketua pelaksananya sendiri tidak mendengarkannya sama sekali. Miris.

"Atau kau memiliki konsep sendiri, Uchiha Sasuke?"

Pemuda itu tersentak. Menghentikan gerakan jarinya mengetuk-ngetuk pulpen pada meja. Menegakkan tubuhnya dengan penuh wibawa seiring betisnya yang bertumpang tindih pada tulang _patella_ nya. "Kuterima semua konsep masukan asalkan hal itu tidak melanggar aturan kampus yang ada. Selebihnya kau bisa mengurusnya, Naruto,"

Oke, jelas sekali sesuatu yang tidak beres terjadi. Uchiha Sasuke adalah makhluk dengan segala kritisinya dan ejekan 'dobe' untuknya. Sangat bukan Sasuke jika menerima begitu saja. Naruto tidak mau menjadi sasaran empuk amukkanya jika acara tidak berjalan sempurna.

"Kau punya konsep tambahan, mungkin? Sebagai pelengkap. Kuharap kau mendengar penjelasanku beberapa menit yang lalu,"

Kalimat sindiran dari Naruto menyentilnya telak. Ia melamun. Pada rapat penting di organisasinya. Dia mengaku kalah kali ini, "Mungkin bisa kau jelaskan inti dari konsep yang kau sejaskan tadi, agar aku bisa memperbaiki atau menambahkannya. Acara tahun ini harus berbeda,"

Naruto memutar matanya setengah jengkel. Jika situasi dimana mereka sebagai seorang sahabat, mungkin pemuda kelewat aktif itu sudah menjejalkan kepala Sasuke pada semangkuk ramen panas.

"Kita sepakat untuk menjadikan _lighting stars_ untuk konsep _Dies Natalies_ tahun ini. Jangan menyuruhku menjelaskan apa itu konsep _lighting stars_ , oke baiklah. Karena kau tidak mendengarkan maka akan aku ulangi. Intinya adalah perlombaan dari setiap UKM yang ada di kampus ini dan di pertunjukan sehari sebelum puncak acara, seperti contohnya olahraga. Dan untuk yang lainnya akan di tampilkan di acara puncak." Naruto dengan napas memburu menoleh pada Sasuke, lirikannya penuh kesal. "Jadi bagaimana, Pak Ketua?"

"Aku setuju. Itu menuntut kreatifitas. Aku hanya ingin menambahkan, beberapa."

Tidak lebih dari dua puluh menit kemudian rapat organisasi itu usai. Sasuke menyampirkan tasnya dengan malas. Wajah tegasnya mengendur sendu. Meski rahang dan alis itu tetap memberikan kesan _stoic_ padanya.

"Aku tahu,"

Pemuda itu menoleh. Naruto tersenyum ramah sebagai sahabat. Menepuk pundaknya memberi semangat. Adakalanya sebagai makhluk yang tercipta dengan egois dan logika yang tinggi, menjadi lemah ketika hati terluka. Sasuke tidak ingin munafik, Naruto adalah saudara jauh baginya. Tidak ada celah baginya untuk menghindar.

"Aku tahu kau sangat mencintainya. Tapi yang harus kau pahami, hati perempuan bagaikan samudera. Penuh misteri dan tidak akan dimengerti oleh logika. Selami perasaannya, dia hanya takut kehilanganmu. Percayalah padaku, dia lebih terluka dari yang kau tahu,"

Sasuke menunduk dalam. Kedua tangannya terkepal hingga buku-buku tangannya memutih. Getir hati yang dirasanya. Ucapan Naruto menyelusupi dirinya hingga pikiran dan hati yang terdalam. Tanpa membalas, ia melangkah mendahului keluar ruangan.

Udara sore ini tidak seperti kemarin. Angin penuh debu yang terbang bersama dedaunan kering menerpa wajahnya. Menggoyangkan helai rambutnya. Jeritan di sekelilingnya terabaikan begitu saja. Langkahnya mengambang, seolah mati tak bernyawa.

Sakura adalah cinta pertamanya. Pemberi arti bagi hidupnya. Anugerah yang Tuhan berikan padanya. Pewarna dari hatinya yang putih. Sebagai syukur yang ia panjatkan, ia mencintai gadis itu sepenuh hatinya.

Langkahnya terhenti sebelum ia menoleh. Menatap kantin lantai dua yang sepi. Mendapati wajah ayu yang biasa ceria itu tenggelam dalam pelukan gadis bercepol. Isak tangisnya terdengar begitu pilu. Salahkan angin yang membawa gelombang suara itu pada indera pendengarnya.

Sasuke kembali membawa langkahnya. Menjauh dan semakin jauh. Menghindar dari iris pilu yang diciptakan hatinya ketika mendengar tangis itu.

* * *

.

.

 _Hati yang kembali_

.

.

* * *

Keramaian memenuhi lapangan luas Universitas itu. Hiasan yang megah dan sangat indah tertata rapi dan menawan. Belum lagi berbagai stand yang disediakan sangat beragam. Panggung megah yang akan menjadi sorotan banyak pasang mata berdiri kokoh di depan sana. Sangat indah dan rapi. Entah berapa biaya yang dikeluarkan kampus untuk acara seperti ini. Lampion-lampion kecil berbentuk bintang menggantung indah di langit-langit. Menghiasi malam yang memang minim oleh bintang.

Sakura bukanlah gadis yang pintar dalam memoles diri. Hanya _dress_ selutut berwarna abu pastel bersamaan dengan _cardigan_ hitam yang menutupi lengan jenjangnya. Beberapa gambar bunga dandalion putih menghiasi bagian bawah _dress_ nya. _Flatshoes_ memudahkannya berjalan tanpa harus menanggung risiko keram betis pada malam hari. Hanya tas kecil berbentuk persegi panjang dengan warna abu mengilat yang menjadi pendamping penampilannya saat ini.

"Sakura!"

Gadis itu menoleh cepat, membiarkan rambut berkepang kendurnya berputar. Anak rambutnya lagi-lagi bergoyang. Khas Haruno Sakura.

Tenten tidak jauh berbeda dengannya. Hanya kaki itu tidak lantas lepas dari sepatu _kets_ meski acara terbilang santai. Sakura memamerkan cengiran manisnya pada Tenten, "Kau datang sendiri?"

Tenten menyikutnya, "Kau ingin ku balas dengan pertanyaan yang sama?"

Sukses membuat Sakura salah tingkah.

"Ini acara kampus. Kau tidak perlu bersedih hati. Kau datang bersamaku," tawar Tenten.

Senyum simpul itu kembali tersungging, "Dengan senang hati, Nona,"

Mereka berjalan beriringan. Saling sapa dengan beberapa teman ataupun dosen. Penampilan mereka sangat memukau. Hiasan wajah menjadi hal yang penting untuk di sempurnakan. Pakaian yang serba indah dan cukup mini menjadi dominasi acara _Dies Natalies_ tahun ini. Wangi parfum menguar disana-sini. Belum lagi kumpulan gadis-gadis tenar yang menjadi sorotan kaum Adam. Wajah yang memang cantik itu berubah bak bidadari. Sangat cantik.

Tanpa sengaja tatapannya beradu pandang dengan pemuda tampan di depan sana. Kemeja putih gading yang terbalut alamater kampus itu menjadi pelangkap penampilan sosok Uchiha Sasuke. Sang ketua organisasi. Jelaganya tidak lepas mengamati Sakura. Dengan makna pandangan yang tidak ingin Sakura terjemahkan.

Sakura berpaling. Memerhatikan riuh mahasiswi yang tertawa di ujung stand terakhir. Desiran itu masih ada. Dan rasa sakit itu masih ada.

Sakura memejamkan matanya erat. Genggamannya pada tangan Tenten semakin erat. Dan gadis bercepol itu mengerti. Ia membawa Sakura untuk menyingkir sejenak.

Uchiha Sasuke tetap berada di lingkupan para gadia cantik yang kini mendekatinya. Berbicara banyak hal yang tidak ingin Sakura ketahui. Wajah itu serius dan tersenyum kecil secara bersamaan. Sasuke tetaplah Sasuke. Sakuralah yang seharusnya tahu diri.

Begitu, 'kan?

* * *

.

.

 _Hati yang kembali_

.

.

* * *

Semakin riuh dan gempar gemita ketika sampai pada puncak acara. Dimana pengisi acara merupakan band lokal terkenal dan berhasil membius seluruh warga kampus. Sekeliling panggung penuh oleh mahasiwa dan mahasiswi. Teriakan heboh menulikan gendang telinga Sakura. Meski dirinya tidak tertarik ikut berada depan sana, ia tetap menikmati lantunan lagu yang di nyanyikan. Sesekali tertawa renyah ketika Tenten melakukan hal konyol.

"Berhentilah bersikap konyol atau kau kutendang dari sini. Membuatku malu,"

"Setidaknya kau tertawa, jelek!"

Sakura memutar matanya setengah jengkel. Pandangannya fokus ke arah panggung. Mengabaikan Tenten yang kembali bernyanyi tak jelas di sampingnya.

"Kali ini saya akan membawakan lagu khusus permintaan dari seseorang, yang menjadi ketua organisasi di kampus ini." Sang vokalis berkata lantang melalui _microfone_ , membuat desas-desus bisikan terdengar. Beberapa gadis menjerit tertahan, atau menyerukan nama sang pemuda dengan suara yang diimutkan. Kerumunan di depan sana semakin riuh.

"Sasuke- _kuuunn_ ~"

"Kyaaaa, Sasu- _senpaaii_!"

"Lagu apa yang akan dinyanyikan? Hwaaa ... "

"Si Tampan Uchiha, Astagaaaa. Itu pasti untukku!"

"Aku padamu, Sasuke- _kuuun_ ~"

Teriakan itu membahana dalam sekejap. Ingin rasanya Sakura tuli saat itu juga. Atensi hijau klorofil bening itu bergerak gelisah. Alisnya menukik heran. Apa yang akan dilakukan pemuda itu? Akankah dia ingin menarik perhatian gadis lain?

"Ia mengatakan jika lagu ini di tujukan untuk gadis yang sangat dicintainya, satu-satunya gadis yang menjadi pemilik hatinya, sebagai sebuah ungkapan. Haruno Sakura ... ini untukmu, manis,"

Tubuh mungil itu membeku meski udara tidak dingin pada malam ini. Otot-otot matanya tertartik melebar dengan raut terkejut. Terlebih latar panggung berubah menjadi gambar-gambar dirinya, tepat ketika lagu dimainkan. Sorak riuh dari arah depan membuat darahnya seolah tak mengalir.

Satu persatu bagai dokumenter yang direncakan. Mulai dari awal saat dirinya menjadi mahasiswi tingkat satu. Ketika ia tertawa bersama Tenten dengan wajah penuh lumpur. Hari orientasi.

 _Cerita ini tak lagi sama_

 _Meski hatimu selalu disini_

Berganti ketika ia mencari jurusan yang dicarinya ke berbagai gedung. Dengan wajah polos ia menatap papan peta Universitas. _**Mungkin tak kau sadari. Kau menarik atensiku sejak awal**_ **.**

Tulisan-tulisan itu mulai bermunculan.

 _Mengertilah bahwa ku tak berubah_

 _Lihatlah aku dari sisi yang lain_

Foto itu berganti ketika Sakura mengikuti kegiatan olahraga, tertawa hingga kedua matanya menyipit. Rambut terkepang dengan tidak beraturan. _**Kuakui kau memiliki mata dan tawa yang indah. Kau cantik dengan sederhana. Dan aku menyukaimu sejak itu.**_

 _Bersandar padaku, rasakan hatiku, bersandar padaku_

Foto berganti cukup jauh. Sampai dimana ketika Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan wajah kesal. Kemudian saat ia tersipu, berganti saat ia tersenyum lebar dengan pipi yang memerah. Dan beberapa gambar dirinya saat merayakan satu tahun kebersamaannya dengan Sasuke **.** _ **Kau lucu, sifatmu polos. Berbeda dari banyak gadis yang pernah kukenal. Kau tidak pernah berlebihan dan tidak takut menjadi dirimu yang sebenarnya. Dan aku sangat menyukai itu.**_

 _Dan diriku bukanlah aku_

 _Tanpa kamu tuk memelukku_

 _Kau melengkapiku_

 _Kau sempurnakan aku_

Berpindah sampai ketika ia menangis di pojok perpustakaan, di taman, di kantin saat bersama Tenten, di beberapa kesempatan ketika ia melamun atau berwajah sendu **.** _ **Aku mencoba memahami perasaanmu. Dan aku menemukannya. Jika aku menyakiti hatimu dan mengacaukan segala pikiran tentangku, maafkan aku.**_

Bening kristal itu jatuh. Sesak di dadanya bertambah seiring lagu yang mengalun menyentuh jiwanya. Bibirnya tergigit hingga meninggalkan bercak kemerahan. Berusaha meredam tangisnya yang hampir pecah.

 _Waktu yang telah kita lalui_

 _Buatmu jadi lebih berarti_

 _Luluhkan kerasnya dinding hati_

 _Engkaulah satu yang kucari_

 _Bersandar padaku, rasakan hatiku, bersandar padaku_

Tiga foto berurutan terpampang di depan sana. Yang pertama adalah ketika ia tersenyum, yang kedua ketika ia tertawa, dan terakhir ketika ia menangis **.** _ **Kau berbeda. Kesederhaan cantikmu membuatku mengakui jika aku jatuh cinta padamu. Kepolosan sifat yang kau miliki menyentuh relung hati bahwa aku sangat menyayangimu. Dan isak tangis pilu itu membuatku mengerti jika aku tak ingin lebih menyakitimu. Kuingin kau tahu, rasa ini tak berubah bagaimanapun dirimu.**_

Keseluruhan dari potret dirinya terpampang sempurna. Bahkan lebih banyak dari yang ditampilkan. Kebahagiaan dari wajah ceria serta gambaran ketika ia tertawa. Tersenyum penuh arti pada seorang gadis kecil pada satu momen. Berwajah konyol di lain gambar. Sampai sebuah tulisan menutupi belasan potret mengenai dirinya.

 _ **Duniaku tak lagi sama saat kau tak disini. Ketakutan jikalau kau tak lagi percaya. Tertutup hal-hal yang bukan milik kita. Kembalilah, karena aku hanya mencintaimu ...**_

Lolos dari pertahanannya, air mata itu dengan deras mengaliri pipinya yang kemerahan. Tenten di sampingnya hanya mampu menebar senyum penuh arti, merangkul Sakura sebagai sahabat. Membiarkan gadis di sampingnya menunduk dalam dengan bahu bergetar hebat. Yang Tenten tahu, kali ini bukan luka yang menggoresnya.

Rasa buncah dalam jiwanya berebut keluar dalam isak tangis. Tangannya terkepal erat. Uchiha Sasuke yang menyanjungnya, lewat beberapa media seperti foto dan lagu yang tidak pernah di ketahui sebelumnya. Kehangatan menjalari hati kecilnya. Rasa bersalah kini menghampiri ketika mengetahui pemikiran liarnya sama sekali tidak terbukti. Kecemburuan yang dimilikinya justru membawa derita bagi hatinya sendiri. Ia menyesal.

Rangkulan Tenten terlepas. Berganti dengan jemari kokoh yang mengangkat wajahnya. Memaksanya berkedip demi memperjelas pandangan, membuat setetes air mata kembali jatuh.

Uchiha Sasuke tersenyum menawan. Tingginya yang jauh membuat Sakura mendongak menatapnya. Iris jelaga itu melembut saat memandang lurus ke arah bola mata Sakura yang memerah. Ibu jarinya bergerak menghapus air mata yang terasa lembab. Sasuke lagi-lagi tersenyum yang kini lebih lebar dari sebelumnya.

"Diantara banyak wanita, hanya kau yang menjadi titik atensiku. Satu-satunya gadis sederhana yang menjadi pemilik hatiku," Ibu jari itu menyusuri bibir lembab Sakura. Menghapus bercak darah disana dengan lembut. "Berhenti membandingkan dirimu dengan mereka. Jelas kau berbeda dan aku tidak akan tergoda ataupun berpaling. Karena kau yang aku cintai. Wanita cantik kedua setelah ibuku,"

Sakura hanya terpaku. Air matanya tidak lantas berhenti. Berulang kali Sasuke menghampusnya, air mata itu tetap meluncur bebas. "Jangan seperti ini lagi. Kau membuatku uring-uringan, tahu? Dasar cengeng!"

 _Dan diriku bukanlah aku_

 _Tanpa kamu menemaniku_

 _Kau menenangkanku_

 _Kau melegakanku_

Jeritan tertahan para gadis di depan sana menjadi pengiring bagi Sakura untuk berhambur dalam pelukan Sasuke. Tangisnya pecah dan gumaman maaf tidak dapat dibendungnya lagi. Ia malu dan menyesal pada dirinya sendiri.

Sasuke tidak pernah berubah. Rasa itu tetap ada sejak awal. Menjadikan Sakura sebagai bagian dari hatinya adalah pilihan. Dan ia tidak pernah menyesal akan pilihan itu. Ketentraman yang dia dapatkan kala bersandar pada bahu mungil itu, pelepas penat miliknya. Keceriaan yang dimiliki gadis musim semi itu menjadi irama tersendiri dari dunianya yang pendiam.

"Berhenti jadi gadis yang cengeng, wajahmu jelek jika menangis—ouch!"

Cubitan di pinggang Sasuke mengundang tawa kecil dari Sakura. Meski isak tangisnya belum menghilang, namun kini perasaannya lega. Cintanya telah kembali. Tergenggam erat dalam genggaman dan tidak akan dilepasnya lagi.

"K-kau melakukan ini didepan mereka?" Wajah-wajah kecewa, sedih, berbinar dan sebagainya menghiasi sebagian besar mahasiswi yang mengagumi sosok Sasuke. Sorak menggoda yang diteriakan Naruto menjadi suara yang paling besar diantara suara kecewa lainnya.

"Agar mereka tahu, seberapa besar pun usaha untuk menarik perhatianku, itu tidak akan berhasil."

Sakura tertawa dengan suara yang sengau, "Dasar gombal. Apa perlu aku merajuk seperti ini setiap hari agar kau keluar dari zona _stoic_ dan gengsimu?

"Apapun. Hanya padamu,"

"Astaga ... dirimu ituu,"

Sakura tertawa setelahnya. Tawa yang Sasuke rindukan seminggu ini. Renyah dan membuatnya bahagia. Sembab mata Sakura membuatnya terlihat lucu ketika menyipit karena tawa. "Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke- _kun_. Terima kasih,"

" _Don't ask me. Yes, I've loved you, and always ..._ "

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Owari

* * *

Notes :

Murni cuma hiburan semata, ngetiknya pun nekat ditengah tugas-tugas yang kayak kasih ibu ... tak terhingga sepanjang masa. so, untuk meminimalisir kengebulan otak, lahirlah cerita absurb di atas. maafin ya, beneran murni buat hiburan meski idenya pasaran xD

pasti tau kan lagunya siapa? taudooong ... lagi suka aja sama lagu-lagunya apa lagi lagu lawasnya yg dulu-dulu, sekaligus nostalgia jaman sd wkwk . awalnya mau publish cerita ini buat ulangtahun sakura, tapi tkut ga bisa yasudah publish lebih awal.

kritik maupun saran sangat diterima dgn terbuka. untuk flame, belajar menghargai karya orang lain yaa.. :) saya juga ga kuat mental hihi XD

sign,

miss spearsza


End file.
